Death Notes and Dragons
by Hamsterjellyman
Summary: Hiccup was one of the most interesting humans he had ever seen. But could Hiccup still be as fun as he was three months ago? Hiccup must now entertain the shinigami that has taken a shine to the young viking. Or else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This is my first story so reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Boring.<p>

That's really all anyone can say about it.

_Boring._

This world, even with some of the longest-living beings in the universe, was no longer exciting to me.

We spend our time either sleeping, lazing around, or gambling with bones and sticks over the amount of years we have left, as if a few hundred years gained or lost would make a difference.

Occasionally, there will be a fit of laughter at those who do take the time to actually write a person's name down in their Death Notes. However, it only lasts a few minutes before it becomes quiet again in this slowly rotting wasteland.

What is a Death Note, some of you may ask? Well, to humans, it is possibly the biggest weapon of mass genocide in the world. But to us shinigami, it's really nothing more than life insurance. I only use mine when I actually need it.

Now why would I need to use it? Well, let's say you have a human that's doomed to live toward the age of 100 years. Now let's say I choose to write their name when they are at the age of 20. In 40 seconds, that person will die by how I choose they will die. Otherwise, they will simply die of a heart attack. 100 minus 20 equals 80. So now those 80 years are added to my life-span.

Believe me, it's true. _I've done it._

Some of you might say that's immoral and wrong, but let me ask you this: Would you care about the life of a fish or sheep when it is the only source of food around you if you were on a stranded island?

I didn't think so…although now that I think about it, you might just be caring a little more about how to get off said island. Or if you were stranded there in the first place, you probably have a good reason to be. But that's beside the point. Ah, forget it.

Just so you know, I do not find enjoyment in the killings of humans. Honestly, there really is nothing for me to get upset about a human gripping his chest in sheer pain that only lasts a moment before they fall to the floor with a look of shock on their face, wondering what the heck is happening. Neither do any of the other shinigimi. We just don't care enough to remember little details like that.

*Chuckle*

In fact, there really is nothing for us to do. We have no purpose, and if we did have one, it must have been forgotten long ago. I personally believe we have no purpose anymore, but we just continue to exist because we're afraid of dying. The only thing we can watch other than ourselves is the humans that go on with their lives.

Their short sad lives.

For a while, things were at least little exciting for me. The other shinigimi didn't really seem to care at all about the dragon raids that occurred on the island known as Berk. I for one find it fascinating that 700 years of war would go by and all it took was the weakest Viking of all to befriend a dragon known as a Night Fury.

Who knew?

This boy, named Hiccup, fascinated me just because of his determination to gain acceptance from his tribe. Now I'm no human, but even I can say that I found it disgusting to see his tribe mentally and physically degrade him just because he was different.

I've never seen _that_ before.

Sometimes, when this boy went to bed with tears in his eyes, I would consider writing down his name just to end his misery. But I eventually came to the conclusion that having a laughable name like "Hiccup" would be embarrassing to have in my notebook. Besides, the tribe would have probably not cared about the boy at all even if he did die.

The other kids seemed like a _note_worthy option at first, but I eventually scrapped this idea because I wanted to see how he would try to gain their friendship, even if it involved a couple of bruises on his shoulder from a girl named Astrid.

Anyways, every once in a while, the dragons would attack the humans and try to steal their supply of sheep so they could feed their queen. I swear, I've never seen such a selfish individual that eats its own kind just because it doesn't get enough from its clan that loses several dragons each month. It would be like the shinigimi king going around and punishing us for not writing down names. It's absolutely ludicrous! Although it would make life more exciting if there was really any pressure to _do_ anything.

Now some of you might ask why I don't just write down the name of the queen instead of watching this war all the time. Well, the thing is, unlike humans who are named at birth, dragons are capable of telling each other apart just by scent and sight. So unless I have a name, the Death Note becomes useless.

As I watched, the boy slowly grew up to be creator of various knick-knacks that he hoped would help his tribe. One by one they failed (oh, how they did) until he created something that actually managed to shoot down the dragon known as a Night Fury.

The boy, after receiving a humiliating brush-off from the village, went to go find the Night Fury in the forest. After finding the downed dragon, I was surprised to see the boy hesitate killing something that could potentially raise his social status. I was even more surprised by the fact that he started to cut the ropes instead of leaving it for dead.

Things were getting interesting, although I will admit that at the time I had thought the human had been trying to commit suicide. I had never seen a suicide in person…or rather, in shinigami.

This almost completely backfired for the boy as the dragon immediately leapt on top of him and roared in his face before jumping off and running into the forest. I noticed that the dragon seemed to have trouble getting into the air as it ran off.

After Hiccup went home, I noticed that he seemed intent on risking his life to find the dragon that had nearly killed him. Being a shinigimi, I found this foolish, even for a human. I will never understand why a human works so hard. As a general rule, all humans will die at one time or another. Unless of course we shinigami write their names down. Whichever comes first.

After a while, the boy and the dragon eventually met one another, and surprisingly, they became really good friends. However, I actually laughed for the first time in several hundred years after I heard the boy call the dreaded Night Fury "Toothless." Aren't humans fun?

The boy and dragon both began to hang out with each other more often until the girl named Astrid discovered the secret cove they hung out in. At first, I considered writing down her name, but erupted into even more laughter after I heard her begging to be let down from a potentially deadly drop. She changed her mind after having what humans call "a romantic flight among the clouds." Seriously, what is it with humans and the emotion called "Love?"

However, everything went downhill after the boy's father ruined the boy's plan to convince the village that dragons aren't what they thought they were. After the boy was disowned by the father (Stoick was his name?) the tribe attempted to use the Night Fury to find the nest.

To make a long story short, they did find the nest… only to be attacked by a dragon that they were incapable of killing for once. (Before we go any further, here's a side note: Humans cannot kill shinigami, even if they were to stab us in the heart. I doubt we shinigami even have hearts. I'm not so sure about dragons though…)

Luckily, Hiccup had managed to get the rest of the young Vikings to help him by freeing the dragons the humans had locked up in the arena. After freeing the dragon called Toothless *_giggle_* they managed to defeat the queen and save everyone. Of course, after this, the dragons and humans got along and they all lived happily ever after. (Well, minus a leg, of course.)

…

…

…

Give me a break.

The reason I say this is because now that the war is over, everything on the island is boring.

_Boring_.

Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do, but watch the humans get on with their lives. Hiccup was really interesting at first, but now there's nothing to see other than his occasional flight with that Night Fury of his. He's so happy compared to three months ago.

I guess I'll have to just sit here and wait for something…_interesting_ to happen, huh?

…

…

…

Whoops.

I seemed to have dropped my Death Note. *_giggle_*

I guess I'll have to look for it.

In the _Human World._


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Toothless, let's head down to the cove."<p>

It was almost the middle of the day and Hiccup and Toothless had just gotten through their morning routine of flying around Berk. Morning was usually the only time when they could fly comfortably around, before the sky was crowded by the other dragons.

Everything was going great for them; His girlfriend was Astrid, who only a few months ago he had thought he would have had no chance with, the other Viking teens were actually talking to him, and everyone else was managing to settle in nicely with dragons in their daily lives.

Author's Note: (Copy and paste detailed description of Berk after the movie here. Believe me, there are plenty of them out there, and I didn't feel like wasting my time writing this. Seriously.)

A very great difference from the status of "social pariah" he had occupied with all his lonesome three months ago. Now it all seemed like a bad dream…a bad dream that had lasted for sixteen years.

As they descended into the cove, they landed near the outer ridge of the lake. Hiccup jumped off the saddle, wincing in pain. Letting out a grunt, Hiccup removed his false leg and rubbed the stub that was slowly beginning to turn red.

Toothless noticed this and grumbled sadly as he nudged Hiccup's head. This was still a sensitive issue with him ever since the battle with Red Death and while Hiccup held no hard feelings, Toothless still felt saddened that Hiccup was just as handicapped as he was.

Hiccup, noticing his dragon's change in demeanor, rubbed the top of Toothless head while also smiling a little in spite of the pain he felt.

"Hey, don't worry bud, it's not that bad. After all, plenty of the people from the village have lost more than I did. I mean, look at Gobber, he's lost an arm _and_ a leg and he'd been that way ever since I first met him." He said soothingly.

Toothless crooned happily at that and licked his rider's face from his chin up to his forehead.

"Ugh, dragon spit! Toothless, you know what I've said about that." Hiccup said in a mock condescending tone, smiling even as he wiped the drool off his face. Toothless gurgled in laughter, knowing that deep down, Hiccup really liked these displays of affection.

*_Thump_*

Both dragon and human jumped at the sudden noise and looked around, before turning their heads in the same direction. Toothless growled, but Hiccup patted him and he quieted down.

Both dragon and rider set their sights down upon a strange black book, only about ten feet away. Hiccup looked about the cove's cliff sides, wondering if someone had dropped it down.

"Hey, someone drop a book or something? Hiccup shouted.

Silence. Hiccup shrugged.

"Toothless, stay here, I'm gonna go check this out." Hiccup then began to walk toward the book while Toothless sat on his rump with his ears flicking back and forth in confusion and apprehension.

As Hiccup walked toward the book, he looked around to see if anyone was near. His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that no one other than himself and Toothless seemed to be in the cove. They both would have certainly noticed if someone else had arrived.

But if no one had been there, then where did this book drop from?

Hiccup looked down on the book for a few seconds before dropping to his knees and turning it over on the front.

The crease in his brow furrowed even more when he found that there was nothing on the front cover other than two words in Norse.

"Death Note?"

Hiccup stared at the cover for a couple seconds before opening the book to the first page. He was confused even more to see that there was absolutely nothing written on the actual pages of the notebook itself.

However, he then noticed that there was writing on the back of the cover.

_DEATH NOTE: HOW TO USE IT_

"How to use-what?" Hiccup whispered to himself.

_THE HUMAN WHOSE NAME IS WRITTEN IN THIS NOTE SHALL DIE._

Hiccup's eyes widened for a minute and then furrowed in disgust. What kind of demented person would write something like this for a joke?

_THIS NOTE WILL NOT TAKE EFFECT UNLESS THE WRITER HAS THE PERSON'S FACE IN THEIR MIND WHEN WRITING HIS/HER NAME. THEREFORE, PEOPLE SHARING THE SAME NAME WILL NOT BE AFFECTED._

Hiccup had to give credit to whoever had written these rules. They had actually taken the time to make details with this prank. But who cared enough to do a prank like this? Most Vikings never bothered to read in the first place.

_IF THE CAUSE OF DEATH IS WRITTEN WITHIN 40 SECONDS OF WRITING THE PERSON'S NAME, IT WILL HAPPEN._

"**So depending on who you want to kill,** **you can make a person die as easily or painfully as possible**." Hiccup thought," **That's very… demented**."

_IF THE CAUSE OF DEATH IS NOT SPECIFIED, THE PERSON WILL SIMPLY DIE OF A HEART ATTACK._

Hiccup shuddered at the concept. Just what kind of person would think that a notebook that supposedly causes death would be funny? Although now that he thought of it, Tuffnut did have a dark sense of humor...

_AFTER WRITING THE CAUSE OF DEATH, THE DETAILS OF THE DEATH SHOULD BE WRITTEN IN THE NEXT 6 MINUTES AND 40 SECONDS._

It suddenly occurred to Hiccup that almost no Viking he knew would have had the time or patience to make a notebook with this many specific rules just for a prank. The only other Viking other than himself who was good with numbers was Fishlegs, and he could hardly imagine a person as kind-hearted as Fishlegs to come up with something as scary as a notebook that could kill with a name and a face.

_THE DEATH NOTE WILL NOT AFFECT THOSE UNDER 780 DAYS OLD._

"**Well, at least whoever wrote this decided to keep newborns out of this**," Hiccup thought. "**Why such random times though, it doesn't make any sense...**"

_A DEATH NOTE WILL BE RENDERED USELESS IF THE VICTIM'S NAME IS MISSPELLED FOUR TIMES._

Hiccup suddenly heard a snort from behind him and turned to find Toothless still sitting in the same place he had left him, tilting his head in confusion. "It's okay bud, it's just some book someone made. It supposedly causes death by writing a name. Funny, huh?" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Toothless growled slightly in impatience, clearly not amused. Hiccup quickly returned to reading the book.

_IF A DEATH NOTE IS LOST OR STOLEN THE OWNER WILL LOSE OWNERSHIP UNLESS IT IS RETRIEVED WITHIN 490 DAYS._

Hiccup had had enough. Slamming the book shut, he turned the book around to look at the cover once more. It stared back at him.

"So a Death Note, huh?" Hiccup said out loud. "This is just some paper with a set of rules only a sick demented maniac would make!" Hiccup then stood up furiously and stretched his arm out to chuck the book out into the lake.

"Finally, I thought you would never finish." said a voice.

Hiccup froze. A chuckle resounded from where the voice had come from.

Turning slowly toward the direction of the voice, his mouth then opened in a scream of pure terror at the being that was standing a few feet away from him.

The being in front of him was about his 5 feet tall, standing in a slouching manner. Hiccup's eyes stared at the legs and arms and shuddered due to the fact that they looked like the spinal cord of a skeleton. The entire body was white in color and it looked as though the rib cage was being used as an armor of sorts. There were very sharp spikes sticking out from the shoulders, across the arms, all the way down to the paled hands that looked sharp enough to rival a Monstrous Nightmares.

But what shocked him the most about this thing were the eyes. Two wide staring eyes that looked as though they hadn't blinked in ages, with red pupils that floated in a pool of rotten yellow.

The smile that this thing had...looked completely inhuman. It literally seemed to stretch so wide that it went from ear to ear. The teeth looked just as sharp as Toothless, but were far more jagged.

The creature stared back at Hiccup, its eyes unmoving. It let out another chuckle as Hiccup crawled away as it brushed aside its hair, which had a dark streak running down the middle of the white locks on top. Its arm was unnaturally long, and ripples of bone seemed to strut out from the length.

"I guess this is the typical reaction I'll be getting from you humans, huh?" *_giggle*_

Hiccup let out his breath, which he hadn't realized he was holding.

The figure continued to stare down at him and its smile seemed to get even wider, which only served to make its expression look hungry for the Viking, who continued to stare up at it, paralyzed with fear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during this situation, Toothless had immediately rushed to his rider's side, warbling in confusion and concern at the terrified expression his rider held. Hiccup continued to stare in shock even while being nuzzled and licked by his dragon, as if Toothless weren't there.<p>

As Toothless attempted to calm down his rider, he happened to notice the book that was lying not too far away from both of them. After Hiccup had let out a scream for no reason, he had thrown the book at least 5 feet away from himself in shock.

Toothless growled and wearily crawled toward the book, thinking that it had something to do with the state of terror and shock his rider was stuck in. He sniffed at it a few times before nudging it with his nose.

* * *

><p>"Gee, are humans always this scared of a death god?" The creature asked.<p>

Hiccup's look of terror slowly became one of confusion. This thing didn't look human, but the fact that it could speak did imply that it wasn't just a mindless demon that had escaped from the depths of Hel. Either that or he was going insane.

The creature tilted its head, and then began to try to talk to him again. "I believe we haven't properly been introduced, my name is-"

Hiccup had to cover his ears at the loud screech Toothless gave. The creature merely looked affronted.

Toothless had just come to the conclusion that there was nothing appealing or suspicious about the book when he finally decided to look at whatever it was Hiccup was staring at. The dragon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this…_thing _looking at his rider with an expression that looked as though its hunger was growing with every passing second.

The dragon immediately leapt at his rider and proceeded to drag Hiccup away carefully by the collar of his shirt. After they went a good distance away from the creature, Toothless started to pace left and right in front of Hiccup, snarling in warning. The Viking didn't move, completely unaware of anything except the creature.

Another chuckle resounded around the cove.

The creature continued off from where he started after he was sure the dragon was done. At the same time though, he walked toward the dragon with no regard to the snarls that increased in volume. "Hmmm, I think we might have started off on the wrong foot here. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is-"

_*FWOOM*_

That was it. This thing had overstayed its welcome in their cove. With one shot of a blue fire blast from his mouth, the white creature was suddenly obscured by the debris and smoke as the ground in front of it exploded.

Hiccup immediately sprang to his feet to calm the Night Fury down. "Hey, Toothless, bud, you can calm down now, it's gone, I don't know what that thing was but-"

"Are you two done with your overreactions, yet?" said a voice, with annoyed amusement.

Both dragon and rider stiffened at the voice and slowly turned to look at the place the fire had impacted. The creature was still standing as though it wasn't just hit with a blast of fire. In fact, it looked as though it hadn't been affected at all. It simply tilted its head at them, the smile still plain on its face.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at the creature, then at each other, and immediately came to the same conclusion:

They needed to get the Hel out of there.

Toothless lowered his body to the ground while Hiccup scrambled onto the dragon's back and strapped himself in record time while the white thing started to walk towards them with the notebook it had picked up.

"Don't you want your Death Note? It's yours, you know." It said while the grin on its face grew impossibly wider. "Given to you by your friendly shinigami-"

"LET'S GO BUD!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless needed no further prompting and leapt into the air, away from the strange creature.

The creature stared at the duo for a few seconds before finally letting out…

"-Nil."


	3. Chapter 2

Dragon and rider panted hard as they continued to fly as fast as they could, although it had already been quite a while since the two had taken off from the cove. Truth be told, they hadn't gone this fast since the fight with the Red Death, when the two were barely keeping away from teeth as large as Hiccup's arms. However, just like _that_ life threatening situation, neither could enjoy the feel of the air brushing past their faces while the jagged-tooth smile of the…_thing_ from the cove remained in their heads.

Hiccup, still in a state of shock after the events that had just happened, could barely manage to keep an eye on where they were headed. In fact, he really had no specific destination in mind, other than trying to get as far away as possible from the cove.

Toothless, meanwhile, left the responsibility of deciding where to head to his rider, and merely focused on ignoring the increasingly tired state that his wings were becoming. Confusion and shock was still affecting his mind since what he had seen down in the cove. That creaturehad not taken any sort of damage whatsoever from his fireball, even though he had fired at point-blank range. Nothing ever came out of that alive.

_Nothing_ ever came out of that alive.

While he had never actually seen someone get hit directly by his fire before, considering that he was always flying fast over their heads, he had enough common sense to know that any real human would had been seriously injured (possibly dead) from an explosion that close. The creature that had threatened his rider did not even seem to register that surprise attack even after it experienced the full frontal blast in front of its misshapen face.

The horrible, smiling, jagged-tooth ridden face.

Hiccup and Toothless continued to fly. It was already past morning and the villagers were starting to wake up along with the other dragons. No one questioned where the duo was since they were used to Hiccup taking a ride earlier than any of them.

Inevitably, Toothless began to feel his wings aching from the strain of flying and slowed down to a more comfortable speed, one not powered by adrenaline. Hiccup slowly regained his ability to breathe normally as the wind in his face became less apparent. Eventually, he gained enough nerve and turned them around to head back to the island.

"It's alright bud, I'm sure that whatever it was, it's gone now." Hiccup said, rubbing the top of the Night Fury's head. Toothless relaxed, feeling the last remnants of adrenaline finally leaving him after the past hour he had been flying. The two flew slowly towards the island.

"**I wonder why we didn't know it was there before we went down.**" Hiccup thought. It couldn't have just snuck into the cove while he was looking at the strange book he had found. Toothless was capable of hearing and seeing people earlier than he ever could, so there was no way it could have gotten past him without at least getting his dragon's attention. He couldn't imagine how something so hideously monstrous could move so stealthily.

"Going somewhere?" a frighteningly familiar voice said.

Hiccup froze. The voice giggled.

He quickly turned his head around toward where the voice had come from. Toothless heard the laugh as well, but could only slightly turn his head to see what was behind him while he was flying. Nonetheless, the sight made him nearly stop flying in shock.

The creature sat cross-legged on the back end of the dragon, right behind Hiccup. It appeared to have no problem keeping its form where it was without a safety harness, despite the continuous rocking motion of the Night Fury's body. Its arms were splayed out freely, clearly enjoying the rush of wind that the flight was producing. Amusement and a wide grin were plain on its face, its red eyes staring back at the two.

The duo stared at the creature, their eyes showing a combination of surprise, incredulousness, and fear. Hiccup let out a yell of terror, which was barely audible against the screech that was simultaneously made by Toothless, as both lost what little composure they had managed to regain since taking off. The creature's grin fell slightly, and a look of annoyance graced across it features. It let out a groan, bringing its clawed, skeletal hand to its face.

"Ok, you know, I didn't think this would get old. But really?" the creature said, "I mean seriously, is this how all humans react to seeing something that they've never seen before? You didn't act like this when you saw a Night Fury up close for the first time! Couldn't you at least-"

"ROLL Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. He held on tightly as the Night Fury began spinning around frantically in an attempt to dislodge the strange being from his back and away from his rider.

After several spins were completed, Toothless stopped and Hiccup was able to look behind him again. To his relief, the being was no longer there. Both instinctively started looking below them to see if the creature had fallen off.

He had just looked below his dragon before hearing an amused chuckle from above. As he looked up to see where the noise came from, he saw a pair of pale white wings that looked just as long as Toothless's. And due to the fact that the thing was floating above them, keeping pace with the Night Fury, it was apparently just as fast.

"Get back to the island, Toothle—"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND YOU STUPID HUMAN?" The creature shouted, a look of irritation suddenly replacing the amused expression that had been there a few seconds before. "I'm not doing anything to you and your dragon, but my patience is wearing thin! Head back to the cove already and maybe you'll get some answers to the many questions that I'm pretty sure are going through your head."

Hiccup continued to gape at the creature. Toothless went down to his slowest speed possible.

"Well?" the creature growled. "_Get going."_

Hiccup let out a deep breath.

"Head back to the cove, Toothless."

The dragon growled, not liking how unsure it was about what was happening or what was going to happen when they got there, but nonetheless flew back to the cove while the thing continued to follow them. The trip went without any more words being said by either Hiccup or the creature.

After landing back where they started, Hiccup and Toothless groaned as they fell to the ground, exhausted by the amount of flying they had done today. Both watched the creature simply lower itself to the ground with as much grace as a feather. Its wings retracted into someplace out of sight behind it and its skeletal arms dangled at its sides as it stood, letting out annoyed huffs. It seemed to be waiting for Hiccup to say something. Hiccup looked down at the ground to free himself from the thing's glare.

After taking a few breaths to work up his nerve, Hiccup finally spoke.

"Who, and what, are you?" he asked, forcing himself to look up at the red eyes.

The creature smiled towards Hiccup, while Toothless let out a growl, but the dragon continued to stay where he was.

"My name is Nil," said the creature, "I am a shinigami, and I have been watching you for some time Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "How did you know my name, and what the heck is a shinigami?"

The creature, which Hiccup now knew as Nil, continued to smile. "Like I said, I've been watching you, and I must say I have found you to be a very…_interesting _human for the past sixteen years. For your other question, a shinigami is what you would call, a death god."

Hiccup furrowed his brow, "A…shini…Death God?" he asked. "What's that?" he asked, a little more childishly than he had intended.

Nil laughed for a few seconds before answering, "Isn't it obvious? We are called this because it is our job to kill humans using the Death Note."

Hiccup gasped and backed away toward Toothless while the Night Fury snarled at Nil. "Are you here to kill me? Why now? I'm only sixteen!" Hiccup stared at the shinigami before coming to a realization, "You mean to tell me that…_that _notebook can actually do what it says it can do!"

Nil chuckled darkly, "What did you think it was? A joke? Is death really ever a joke?"

Hiccup looked at Nil in horror.

Nil then reached into his back pocket and took out a familiar-looking notebook. Hiccup cringed at the very sight of the book while Toothless continued to snarl at the shinigami, which took no notice of the dragon whatsoever.

Nil looked at them for a few seconds before simply dropping the notebook and backing away several feet. "I'm not going to do anything to you or your dragon." Hiccup heartbeat slowed down from the rapid pace it had jumped a few seconds earlier. "You see, I come from a world where there are many death gods, but I decided to come down here to see if you were as interesting as I thought you were. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't write your name down for running off earlier."

Hiccup ignored this last sentence and instead focused on trying to calm himself while also trying to tone down Toothless's snarls by rubbing the top of the dragon's head. Toothless crooned momentarily before glaring once again at the being he now knew was a "Sheneegahmi" or whatever it was.

Nil smirked at the touching scene in front of him before continuing. "We shinigami really don't have anything to do other than sleep and write down the occasional name in our notebooks. Even then, the other death gods laugh at those who do take the time to even work that hard."

Hiccup frowned in confusion, but decided it was safe for him to talk to this thing. It _had_ already said that it had no intention of harming him or Toothless. "Why would writing down names be so hard for you? And why would you do something so completely pointless anyways? I mean, there seems to be no purpose for you to even…kill us with that book. Right?"

Nil sighed. His grin fell slightly.

"The reason we kill you humans is because were afraid to die." He said simply, indifference etched in every syllable.

Hiccup looked even more confused and took a few steps forward, despite the protesting whine from Toothless. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Nil walked forward, reaching a hand out to pick up the notebook, his eyes moving to look at the cover. Hiccup cringed as the hand came within a yard of him. "Our lifespan is determined by the amount of humans we kill. Let's say that a human will live to the age of sixty, and a shinigami writes that the human will die at the age of forty. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Twenty years are then added to that shinigami's lifespan."

"Wait. So does that mean-"Hiccup interrupted, but he was quickly silenced by the sharp hand that the shinigami held up.

"No. A human could write a thousand names in the Death Note, but they would never be able to increase their lifespan. Don't ask me why."

Nil's smirk went up as Hiccup again backed away into his dragon. "So that means that as long as we don't slack off, if you were to stab me in the heart or shoot me with a fire blast from that dragon of yours…nice try by the way…" Nil laughed at the growl Toothless gave. "A shinigami will not die."

Hiccup stared at Nil for a long time. He had many questions that he wanted to ask, but he also wanted to take off on Toothless and get as far away as he possibly could from this death god. He opened his mouth to speak before Nil interrupted him.

"However, the reason I haven't killed you Hiccup, is because, for a human, you are so…_interesting _as I've said before. I came down here to make sure you got my book after I dropped it."

Hiccup jumped when the shinigami's impossibly long arm extended toward him in an instant, barely registering that the notebook was now only an arm's reach from his face. He stared at the cover, reading the words _Death Note._

"Idunwanit." He said quickly. Nil raised an eyebrow, his teeth bared in the grin that had returned to his face. Hiccup coughed, clearing his throat before saying again "I don't want it."

Nil chuckled darkly again. "You were the first one to touch it, so that makes you the official owner of the Death Note. In other words, the Death Note is now the bond between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and…" Nil patted his chest, "…the shinigami Nil. Didn't you notice that neither you nor that dragon were able to see me until _after _you both touched it?"

Hiccup and Toothless eyes widened in realization, and then Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion. "So you need to touch the notebook? But then how is Toothless able to see you? I don't recall him ever touching the book."

Nil shook his head before answering, "Your dragon friend went to go see what it was after you fell to the ground like a frightened girl, and he nudged it with his nose. It doesn't matter how you handle it. If you were to even slightly touch any part of the Death Note, you would be able to see the shinigami it originally belonged to."

Hiccup nodded in understanding before looking back at the book that the shinigami had now laid down on the grass. He frowned at it before looking up at Nil again. "Can't I just give it back to you? I really don't want to have something that's killed people in the past, even if it's just a book."

Nil stared at Hiccup for a few moments before picking up the notebook yet again and walking towards him slowly. At this point, Toothless decided that it was pointless to try and threaten this thing since it acted like he didn't exist for most of the conversation. And after seeing that this thing was immune to his attacks, he found it redundant to try and stop this thing from going any further. Admitting defeat for the first time in his life, he sat back on his haunches and merely glared apprehensively while Nil walked in front of Hiccup and thrust the notebook into his rider's arms.

Hiccup stared the cover of the book for the longest time before he opened his mouth to protest. Nil, however, stop him with a wave of his palm and spoke to him yet again. "Listen, if you really don't want the book, then you can do one of two things; either give it to someone else or forfeit ownership back to me. I wouldn't recommend trying to destroy it though. I have no idea what the consequences would be, but if I had to guess…" Nil giggled. "…it would probably kill the last owner who had it."

Hiccup dropped the book and backed away. Nil laughed a little before, once again, picking it up off the ground.

"If you want to give it to someone else, then I suggest you find someone you can trust enough that won't use the book for their own personal gain. I've seen other humans gain possession of Death Notes, and let me just say; humans _always_ have a murderous side to them."

Both human and shinigami looked at each other. Nil's red pupils seemed to glow with excitement as he stared at Hiccup's regular green ones that were currently wide with fear and indecisiveness.

"If you don't like that idea, then just say that you forfeit ownership of the Death Note and its ownership will be transferred back to me. Of course, then I would no choice but to erase both you and your dragon's memories of me and the Death Note. You wouldn't be able to see me again and I wouldn't bother you, your dragon, or anyone else around here ever again."

At this, Hiccup beamed. This would mean that he and Toothless wouldn't have any nightmares about today, especially of the creepy jagged smile that always seemed to be on Nil's face. And no one else would the chance to get their hands on-

His thoughts stopped when he heard Nil's next statement. "I guess I would have to entertain myself someplace else. Maybe I could drop it somewhere in the vicinity of Cannibal Island, where Alvin the Treacherous lives."

Hiccup's face melted into despair. The Cannibal tribe was a long-known enemy of Berk, and his dad was always the main target of their infamous leader, Alvin the Treacherous. If he ever managed to get his hands on the-

Hiccup shuddered. He did not even want to think about it. There was no other option.

Nil's grin grew to its widest yet. He knew what the young Viking was thinking. He knew he had just dealt a deal breaker by the expression on Hiccup's face. He, once again, held out the Death Note to Hiccup. This would be the last time he would do so. "So what's it going to be?" he finally asked, red eyes staring hungrily at the Viking's blank face.

Silence filled the air. Toothless's eyes widened as he saw Hiccup slowly reach a trembling arm out for the Death Note.


End file.
